On Your Marks
by machi-pan
Summary: AU. John and Dave meet for the first time after two years of pestering. "Fluffy Dave/John", prize for DatePasha.


on your marks

_a/n: This was a small piece made especially as a prize for DatePasha who won second place in LordYandere's competition on DeviantArt! CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN! Obviously if she won second, her art's pretty damn amazing so you lot should go check her out on dA. Heh._

_warnings: extreme fluff, male/male romance, some very fancy language (swears, oh my), slightly ooc but i tried my very bestest best_

* * *

TG: yo

EB: what do you want.

TG: man are you saying youre still mad at me

EB: gee dave, what gave you THAT idea, huh?

TG: well christ egbert you know a bro would think after sweet personal gold class rhyme crime service, cyclopean ingot chum features and a bouquet of nifty dandelions a dude would be all forgiving and shit instead of bustin the cracks but you just go ahead and prove me wrong

EB: yeah, well, you did NONE of things you listed!

TG: ok shit bro im sorry can we plz just get over this

TG: get over it all sweet and dandy like the dude and the other dude with those fucking piercing eyes that just speak you know like howdy little shits, you do your stuff while i scratch into your god damned soul, loosen your transfixed spirit a little and now you can do all my god biddings

EB: *rolls eyes*

TG: dude

EB: ugh, fuck, can we skip to the part where you, i don't know, get to the important stuff...

TG: are you fucking kidding me i referenced the shit out of that dumbass movie just for you

EB: for the record, that was the DUMBEST con air input reference in history! you're only positioning black stars on your goody board, mister!

TG: ill kindly that that menu off your hands now sir, thank you for ordering your shitake. did you need some ice cream to go with that nasty case of pms

TG: john

TG: john

TG: sweet jesus whatever i did to enhance the fucking ponce in you im sorry alright just stop acting like the worlds biggest douchebag and give a lowly man a break ok

TG: oh god do you want me on my fucking knees

TG: fine whatever dont care just do your biz yeah you be there just jerking off to that man crush of yours while i blast chill beats not giving a shit

EB: hehe...

TG: what

EB: heheheh...

TG: are you serious

EB: oh man, no, i don't find your lame ass jokes funny. i just think it's super cool of you to go out of your way and lose your cool like that! actually, i am feeling pretty darn special. just how many ladies were there to witness the great striders' 'oh shit'? i mean who would have guessed that under the mean exterior buff, and by that i mean the shades only, you're just a little kitty? d:

TG: john, stop

EB: and i guess i won't even MENTION the gigantic sentimental value you hold on those sweet aviators i gave you for your birthday.

TG: john.

EB: in fact, i think you are a pretty mellow dude!

TG: oh my god

TG: im sorry i called you fat

* * *

TG: hey what time are you getting here

EB: jeez, will you be patient?

EB: and i don't know about you but i'm SUPER excited! :P i'm quivering in my shoes!

TG: just hurry up the aj won't hold forever

TG: last bottle egbert

TG: where did you go

EB: AAAAAH! I FUCKING SLIPPED OVER THE GOD FORSAKEN STAIRCASE!

TG: hahahah

EB: Stupid stump contraption!

EB: :(

TG: well shit hasten the hell up then so i can tend to your wounds like to loving husband i am

* * *

"Hi." To begin with, there was a sheepish smile on the boy's face that stretched into a wider, goofier grin, the remainder of his face lighting up considerably. And _genuinely_, albeit still slightly shy. After all, this was the insufferable but potentially sweet bro he had been pestering for more than two years! He's all but had a minimal interaction of at least five hours talking to him every day. However, interacting physically and in person was fairly impossible seeing as both of them lived well away from each other.

Strider did a cool little nod, "hey."

The boy then responded by a huge outburst of a grin, one that Dave found so impossibly endearing and adorable that he couldn't help but give one back. A big 'fuck you' to anyone who intervened. After all, this was their first time meeting! John finally meets a big buddy of his; one that he held dear enough to clutch a small crush on him. Good Gods, he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he was all chummy chum-chum at accepting the fact that he was attracted to a male either.

As the blond continued to examine him contently through the walls of his shades, John couldn't help but blush over the inspection. _Goddamnit_, he was acting like a swoony high school girl! Even more so when Dave flashed that unruffled little grin, almost causing his friend to jolt on the spot.

"You missed out, bro; the sweet, liquid ambrosia's gone."

"Hah!" John said with a teasing beam. "More for you then,"

"Nah man, I was actually saving it for this momentous occasion. But hell, it was just calling me, like 'yoooo Strider, you gon' open me up or wha'...John?"

"..."

"Christ, wipe that creepy smile off; you look like a dumbass. Did I capture you with my good looks or what? Seriously, it's creeping me out – shit haha, it's getting bigger than your face. Stop it."

"Huh-wha?"

But Dave was already chuckling. Or what could pass as chuckling. He always reserved himself, restraining imperfection – which should have been a pity but that was Dave. John wouldn't settle for anything less. When the words registered, however, John leaned even closer with a mocking smile.

"Stop it now," Dave's chuckle blasts stopped, but his shoulders were shaking in implication that they were still there. It looked like it was difficult to hold it back. "Let's chill out in my room, okay?"

He was eager to turn around and lead – eager to prevent John from seeing his flustered face. He was already slightly embarrassed from having let loose like that, but that couldn't stop the immense joy he felt when John decided to show up after his half hours of panicking. As soon as he took two steps:

"Dude."

"Hn." Dave turned his body around and raised an eyebrow at John's extended fist, encouraging another to enjoy it. Oh and a bonus infinite grin to accompany it – how nice.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The shades guy smirked and outstretched his own in reply. As soon as their fists connected into one tender bro bump, John was about ready to faint from all that swirling in his stomach.

"Sap." His friend commented coolly, before smirking and walking forward, propelling John to follow after him.

John soon found himself lodged up on Strider's bed, staring at the walls of the room in awe. These were the actual walls, man; he can crane his neck to look at them unlike face time calls over the net. At the time, it just seemed so far away and he had to follow up on the bitter disappointment of the thought of not ever getting to see them up close.

"Nice."

"Yeah?" Dave dumped himself on his computer chair, resting his feet on a supporter bench and throwing a leg over the other as he helped himself to an unfinished bottle of his juice.

"Hey!" John accused. "You said you finished them all."

The sipping sound stopped before Dave pushed himself from the table, the chair travelling with him as it was on wheels. The bed stopped his movement and he lazily unfurled his arm to offer the bottle of juice in his hand, shaking it.  
"Well if you gotta drink, drink quick. Damn man, I got all this shit planned out. That Con Air doodads you so mercilessly propped up to watch and then some sweet-ass stargazing on the roof – get some real succulent moments going on here."

John moved backwards instinctively as the drink was shoved in his face. Comments about this so called stargazing were forgotten as he snapped back in retaliation. "_Dude_! I'm not going to drink from the same straw! Give me another one!"

"Hmmm." Dave expertly pushed the straw back into his own mouth. "Nope." He said as he released the rod and urged it towards his friend. "Now drink up, Egbert. Don't be a dick; nobody just refuses Strider hospitality like that."

John hid the huge blush with the defiance of crossing his arms, "nope." He stated firmly.

Then Dave came even closer.

"Man—D-Dave! Don't agh—you moronic-!"

Egbert managed to gulp down about the last edgings of the apple juice, while the residues were spilled down his shirt and squirted upwards to produce a moist print on Dave's clothed shoulder.

"Come on, man." Dave whined, brushing his shoulder while tossing the empty bottle over said shoulder.

The younger rolled onto the side, his back facing his friend as he hid a huge flush that might as well have spread to his shoulders and chest.

"We don't have to watch Con Air if you don't want to." John replied quietly, the sweet essence of the post apple juice tangling with his suggestive tangents.

Dave let out a snort. "You're going to pull that out on the table after three hours of begging on pester. C? Nice."

"No, I mean really." John turned around with an incredulous look on his face. "If you can't stand it, then we can skip and go do other stuff. I mean, what kind of pal would I be if I made you watch something you hate _that_ much? Best bros, remember?"

"Best bros." Dave answered with certainty. Then as an afterthought, "maybe even more."

Egbert blinked. "...pardon?"

Suddenly, his friend was dumping himself on the spot on the bed right next to him, causing him to squeal in surprise and slide helplessly off the bed. In a tangled mass of blankets and sheets on the floor, the younger stared up to find Strider's eyebrow raised.

"I said,"

John was too surprised to even _think_ of a coherent sentence when two slim, pale fingers hooked under his chin and tilted his face up to meet a handsome, smirking face. As soon as the words registered, soft lips were pressed against his own. Christ. No really, _Christ_. Under the glasses, blue eyes widened as far as the capacity of a frying pan before the sweetness of the initiated kiss forced them to flutter shut, and emitted a low mewl from the back of his throat. It ended too quickly, with Dave licking his lips and John with his mouth gaping open.

"D-Dave! _What was_-!?"

"You're damn cute. Now set up your stupid Con Air shit and let's make memories."

John figured that right there and then, Dave was truly his genuine best bro. And undoubtedly even more.

* * *

_a/n: thanks for reading! c:_


End file.
